Technomagical Weaponry
The power to wield or create technomagic weapons. Variation of Combined Weaponry, Technomagical Object and Power Weaponry. Combination of Scientific Weaponry and Magic Weaponry. Also Called * Magi/Meta-Techo/Tech Weaponry * Esoteric/Magical/Magitek/Mystic and Technological Weapon/Weaponry * Esoteric/Magical/Magitek/Mystic Weapon/Weaponry * Technomagical Weapon * Weapons Of Magitek/Technomagic Capabilities User has and can use technomagical weapons that can intuitively replicate and mimic any form of technology and supernatural properties to adaptively infuse themselves to completely any verity regardless of its nature. Weapons superior technological and mystical fusion grants advance adaptive application that can suit the needs in battle whether they be offensive or defensive making them highly adaptable and analyzing to a any variety of situations, capable of overcoming any and all obstacles whether it be mystical, psionic, or scientific outcome. Do to its magical and technological nature, weapons have the potential for sentient intelligence and empathy making it nearly impossible for just anyone to use, be it human, robots, magical entities, etc. Weapons can utilize itself only to the user that has a symbiotic and empathic relationship with the weapon that can sense their intentions through semi or complete conscious thought, making the user capable of manipulating the weapon and gain special powers from it. Applications (Essential) * Adaptive Weaponry ** Adaptive Energy ** Adaptive Magic * Magic Weaponry ** Armament Magic ** Spell Weaponry * Scientific Weaponry ** Energy Weaponry ** Technological Weaponry * Sentient Weaponry ** Empathic Weaponry ** Symbiotic Weaponry * Spiritual Weaponry ** Soul-Bound Weapon ** Spiritual Symbiosis * Weapon Arsenal ** Dimensional Storage ** Weapon Combination * Weapon State ** Illogical Weapons ** Weaponry Refinement Applications (Contextual) * Adaptive Replication - Weapons can adaptively replicate anything into itself for any kind of battle foreign or otherwise. ** Adaptive Power-Level - Weapons can adapt to any level of power to fight any enemy of any level in battle. ** Intuitive Replication - Weapons can replicate anything intuitively so the weapon won't damage itself by any known properties. * Exotic Technology - Weapons unique kind of technology and mechanics are highly improbable or impossible to modern day technology. ** Laser Weaponry - Weapons can have an energetic system that can be utilized to create laser based weaponry for advance weapons combat. ** Nanite Weaponry - Weapons can have nanite technology to be programable to be anything needed for any situation. * Hidden Arsenal - Weapons have a hidden arsenal built into itself to call and hide multiple weapons which users can call upon to aid them in battle. ** Multi-Weapon Wielding - Users can wield two or more weapons in battle. ** Trick Weaponry - Weapons can also a built in system to trick opponents with explosives or other. * Spell Casting - Weapons can be use to cast forms of spell casting. ** Spell Artillery - Weapons can be used to cast spells by firearm weaponry. ** Spell Blades - Weapons can be used to cast spells by melee/blade weaponry. * Technomagical Attacks - Users can generally use technomagical attacks in battle. ** Magic Attacks - Users can use their magic for combat. ** Technology Attacks - Users can use their technology. * Weapon Merge - Users can merge with their weapons into themselves to empower oneself or safe keeping. ** Weapon Assimilation - Users can infuse with their weapons gaining their same abilities as the weapon. ** Weaponized Body - Users when merged with their weapons, are basically weapons themselves. * Weapon Summoning - Users can summon their weapon from anywhere they may be. ** Idiosyncratic Manipulation - Users can manipulate their weapons telekinetically, even for battle. ** Weapon Calling - Users can call their weapons no matter how far separated they are. * Weapon Transmutation - Weapons can transform itself into various different shapes, forms and even other weaponry. ** Weapon Proficiency - Users can instantly become proficient their weapon regardless of what kind it is. ** Weapon Regeneration - Weapons can self-repair itself regardless of the condition it's in. Variations * Technomagical Artillery Associations * Advanced Technology ** Science-Magic Mixture * Combined Weaponry * Equipment Usage * Impossible Forging ** Magical Energy Manipulation * Powers Via Weapon * Technology Manipulation * Technomagical Symbiotic Exoskeleton * Technomagic ** Technological Magic * Technomagical Object * Transcendent Weaponry Limitations * May need enhanced intelligence to understand the technology and supernatural aspects. Known Users * Blue Beetle (DC) * Nero (Devil May Cry) via Devil Breakers * Gilgamesh (Fate/Zero) * Rider (Fate/Zero) * Berserker (Fate/Zero) * Prince Adam (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Azazel (Highschool DxD) * Hajime Nagumo (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekaisaikyou) * Jayce (League of Legends) * Viktor (League of Legends) * Waka (Ōkami) * Necrons (Warhammer 40,000) * Wielders of the Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Magical Girls (Mahō Shōjo Tokushusen Asuka) Known Weapons * Donner and Schlag (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekaisaikyou) * Reach Scarabs (DC) * Devil Breakers (Devil May Cry 5); via Demonic Technology * Reality Marble (Fate/Zero) * Sword of Grayskull (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) * Infinity Buster (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) * Artificial Sacred Gear (Highschool DxD) *Nano Gear (Kingdom Hearts III); via Nano Arms * Heraldric Weaponry (Star Ocean: The Second Story) * Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Monado (Xenoblade Chronicles) Gallery Shredder Sword of Tengu.jpg|Ch'rell/Shredder's (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Sword of Tengu is potent mixture of science and sorcery that can produce powerful sonic waves, allowing it to destroy anything in its path and redirecting the attacks of the Mystic Foot Ninjas... Splinter Sword of Tengu.jpg|... and is so powerful that to wield is to wear a special protective armor or be a true Ninjutsu master, but even then user can only wield it for a short time without burning their hands. IH2.gif|Rider (Fate/Zero) initiates his true noble phantasm Ionioi Hetairoi, summoning and weaponizing a pocket dimesnion of a desert wasteland... F01.gif|...accompanying a vast army of loyal, well trained soldiers spanning across the stretch of history as well as the numerous battles for the holy grail as his weapon. Gate Of Babylon.gif|Gilgamesh (Fate Stay Night Series) initiating his Gate of Babylon, summoning and utilizing an otherworldly arsenal of relics, armaments and gadgetry from his past travels across the entire world... Gate of Babylon.gif|...and one of his favored tactics in its use is the discharge of said collection as deadly projectiles. Ultron_Sigma's_Demise.gif|Mega Man X (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) wielding the Infinity Buster, a large arm cannon created by Iron Man and powered by the Infinity Stones. Azazel armor.jpg|Azazel (Highschool DxD) as the Grigori leader, developed supernatural technology that combines magic and science to create Artificial Sacred Gears. Nagumo Hajime Dual Wield Marksmanship.jpg|Nagumo Hajime (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekaisaikyou) combined alchemy, ancient magic and scientific knowledge to create magic powered artillery, most prominently his signature technomagical revolvers Donner and Schlag. Devil_BreakersC.jpg|The Devil Breakers (Devil May Cry) are eight weaponized cybernetic arms created by Nico using raw materials from powerful Demons, each possessing unique supernatural powers... Nero DMC5.png|... which Nero utilizes for himself as temporary replacements for his right arm to fight against powerful demons. He-Man_Transformation.gif|Prince Adam (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) wielding the Sword of Grayskull which acts as technological conductor for the Power of Grayskull to transform into the invincible He-Man Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Powers via Object Category:Items Category:Rare power